


the first time, the last time

by orphan_account



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rsflashfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David would give Colby anything he wants. Very angsty, if you'd like that as a warning. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first time, the last time

They're in the vans, outside the building where they've received a solid tip their guy is hiding. A triple murderer, and even after all this time, it still sometimes surprises David what people will do to one another. "David," Don says, "I want you with Ian, in the place across the street as backup."

And before David can say anything, Colby speaks up. "I could go with Ian," he says, and it's probably subtle enough that no one but David would pick up on it, the note of naked _eagerness_ in Colby's voice.

Colby has a crush, David knows. Colby has a crush so blatant that David thinks it should probably be visible from _space_ , but it seems he's the only one paying sufficient attention to even notice.

Or so he hopes.

He shakes his head, briefly, tries to refocus as Don says to Colby, "No, you're with me."

Colby nods obediently, and David takes a deep breath, clears his mind.

 

"So," Ian says, not taking his eye off the scope of his rifle, not shifting a muscle, perfectly still, "you and Granger."

David tenses, immediately on the defensive, but it's _Edgerton_ , he tells himself, and Edgerton might be a lot of things, but he's no narc, David's certain. Ian's not the kind of guy who's going to go telling tales or dropping hints, starting rumors.

But, David's also sure, Ian's someone who _knows_ people, can tell when they're lying, and he _is_ the kind of guy who won't forget an untruth, and in this job, it's important to not give anyone even the smallest reason to doubt you, mistrust your intentions.

"Yeah." David shrugs. "It's kind of casual, you know." And while that might be a lie, it's a lie David tells _himself_ , not anyone else.

"Casual, huh?" Ian says, turning to look at him, smirking a little.

David stares straight ahead, eyes fixed, not replying.

"Sniper backup ready?" Don's voice comes over their headsets, and David confirms, listens as Don tells the rest of the team, "Go, go, go."

 

After, when everything's done, David and Colby go out for their usual Friday night pizza and beer. David's exhausted, tiredness seeping through his bones heavy as lead, but Colby is strangely, oddly alert.

It soon becomes obvious why. "Ian knows about us," says Colby, the words veiled with such barely concealed excitement it makes David feel sick, the knot in his stomach that's been growing all day tightening and twisting until he's not sure he can even breathe.

"Yeah," he replies. "I know."

"Oh," Colby says, and he sounds so _disappointed_ David could kick him, but he goes on. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." David takes another bite of pizza, chews, swallows. "Just that he knew."

"Well," says Colby, "he told _me_ he'd like to..." He tilts his head to one side, has the grace to look slightly embarrassed. "You know."

"What?"

"That he'd like to _join_ us sometime." Colby sits back in his chair, and he's trying to be careful, David can see, but the expression on his face is so goddamned _hopeful_.

David hesitates, then asks, "So, you'd want that?" Though he already knows the answer.

"Sure," Colby says. "I mean, of course," he says, like it's not even a question. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." David wipes his mouth, ignoring the voice screaming in his head, because he's known for a long, long time that he's fucked when it comes to Colby, that there basically isn't anything he wouldn't do for the guy.

"Yeah," he says again, trying to sound like he means it,"why not?"

And while he might be dying inside, it doesn't matter, not at all.

Not when Colby smiles at him like that.

 

They meet at Colby's apartment, and Ian, it seems, isn't one for the slow build-up, because he's got his tongue what feels like halfway down David's throat before Colby's barely closed the door behind him. And it's _good_ , yeah, the man knows what he's doing, for certain, but David's not stupid, and he can recognize a challenge when it's presented to him, so he gives as good as he gets, aggressive, hands drifting down Ian's back to grab his ass, _hard_ , fingers digging into the taut muscles he finds there.

Ian shifts away, a smug, knowing look playing over his features. He makes to move towards Colby, but David's faster, grabbing the front of Colby's shirt and dragging him in, kissing him slow and deep. He can almost forget, pretend it's just the two of them, but after a minute or so, he feels Colby's mouth go slack and when he focuses his eyes, he sees Ian, licking and biting the back of Colby's neck.

David pulls back, and Colby leans in to face Ian, hungry and desperate, whimpering softly as Ian's mouth finally presses against his own.

David stands back, listening, waiting, but they take their time.

"Why don't you suck him?" Ian says at last, his voice perfectly even as he turns Colby, shoves him roughly down on to his knees. David unfastens his jeans, cock pushing into the warm familiarity of Colby's mouth, and he holds Ian's gaze, doesn't look away.

 

They make it to the bedroom, eventually, and David and Ian take turns fucking Colby, each pulling out as soon as they get close, moving aside for the other, Colby becoming ever more boneless, body pliant beneath them, thrusting helplessly up against the mattress. "Don't come," Ian orders. "Not till we say so."

"Please," Colby says, moaning, and David longs to tell him it's okay, that he'll give him whatever he wants, whatever he needs, but _this_ , David knows, is exactly what Colby needs. And he, David, needs to be strong enough to allow it.

Ian finally comes in Colby's ass, and when he's done, he turns Colby on to his back, lips sliding down over his cock, the shaft visibly glistening with wetness as he moves back up, tongue working around the head before he goes back down. It's a show, clearly, and David's pretty sure Ian's enjoying the audience almost as much as the act, the display he's making of things.

David pulls the condom off his cock, tossing it to one side as he strokes himself, watching them until Colby cries out, thrusts up into Ian's mouth. David comes into his own hand at almost the same time.

"Fuck," Colby says, chest heaving as Ian sits up. " _Fuck_ ," he says, again.

David doesn't say anything, wiping his fingers off on the edge of the sheet, staring down.

 

"We should do this again," says Ian when he's dressed.

Colby and David are still in bed, naked, and Colby's hand rests on David's thigh. "Definitely," he says, firmly, and Ian smiles, close-mouthed.

He narrows his eyes, looking carefully at David as he speaks, saying, "Good." He pauses for a moment, clearly considering before he goes on. "That good with you, David?" he asks.

"Sure," David says. "All good."

He nods. All good, all bad.

It's all the same.


End file.
